


Something A Little Different

by MADVS



Series: Yuri on Ice requests [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Docking, M/M, PWP, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Victor always had something new on his mind, even when it seemed like a twist on one of their usual routines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck there really is no docking fics for YOI, I am genuinely surprised I thought there was a YOI fic for every kink. 
> 
> Except for scat, but I don't care about that so lmao

Victor was attentive in bed, often times Yuuri would just have to lay back and Victor would spend a half hour indulging in every aspect of his body. Often times Victor would lament about how he didn’t take advantage of Yuuri’s pudgy build way back when, but some things about Yuuri’s body didn’t change, and Victor made it obvious when he made it to his lower half.

After constant touched and kisses to his upper half, his chest covered in marks, some light pink and feint; others dark red, circled by teeth marks. Trailing all the way down his abdomen, lips tickling the most sensitive parts of his belly, and embarrassingly enough, made Yuuri laugh at how it tickled. Victor had his cock in his hand, fingers trailing the tip of the head that peered through his foreskin and slowly slid his finger beneath.

 

Yuuri gasped in pleasure, arching his back as Victor circled his finger under the skin before pulling back, a trail of pre connecting the tip to his finger. Yuuri was by no means complaining, it felt so good when Victor did that. “Hmm, you really like doing that…”

“Hmm?” Victor tilted his head, his other hand massaging Yuuri’s thighs as if to coax his legs open even wider than they already were. Yuuri could do a split on Victor’s dick with how flexible he was, but the attention felt nice all the same. “What do you mean?”

“How you play with me like… that.” Yuuri found himself flushed with embarrassment at his words. He couldn’t have worded it any worse. Victor’s chuckle at his fumbled worse only made it worse. 

“I like it, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was smooth as silk, probably to make up for how weird he was going to sound himself. Yuuri’s eyes darted open and he looked back to Victor, watching him rise up so that they were eye level. 

He gasped, cock twitching as their aroused members brushed against one another. “I’m not cut either, I don’t see why your so self conscious all of a sudden.”

Yuuri blinked, eyes wide in surprise as Victor somehow hit the nail right on the head. Yuuri didn’t think anything of that until Victor showed a rather bizarre fixation on it. Yuuri could get liking foreskin, but Yuuri had a bit too much in his opinion.

“After all, there’s a lot more nerves there, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Victor cooed, voice trailing off with a chuckle. “I preferred uncut guys myself, what about you Yuuri?”

“I wouldn’t know…” Victor was the only man he’s ever been with, or ever wanted to be with. “I just like yours.” He smiled sheepishly at Victor, “H-hey, what’s with that face?” Yuuri laughed softly at the surprised look on Victor’s face, which soon turned to a tiny grin.

“I have something in mind.” What Victor said was no surprise, as Yuuri was able to read him very easily. Victor was planning something the moment they stepped into the bedroom. Yuuri watched him readjust between his legs, his back straight he he took Yuuri’s cock in his hand. Yuuri noticed certain aspects of his cock thanks to Victor’s fascination with it. Even at full shaft Yuuri had a noticeable amount of foreskin circled around the head of his penis, only to be pulled back as Victor teasingly stroked him. Yuuri let out a sigh of pleasure though his nose, “Tell me, what are you thinking, Vitya?”

Victor shivered, biting his lip as he shifted himself onto his knees, “Something different.” It was a very vague hints. Yuuri couldn’t even count how many times he said that before following it up with something truly bizarre. He gulped, heart beating rapidly in anticipation.

“Show me.”

Victor didn’t need any more encouragement, while stroking Yuuri, he pointed his cock towards him, “Sit up a little.” Yuuri obeyed, and Victor scuttled closer to him, taking his own cock within his hand. Yuuri cocked a brow, what did Victor have planned?

Yuuri bites his lip as Victor brushed their lips together, the pre that had gathered around the redden tips smeared over everything. It was as hot as it looked, yet Yuuri felt underwhelmed as it felt like normal frotting. Their tips kissed several times, and Yuuri let out a loud whine at the pleasure the sparked through him. They’ve frotted many times but it never focused on just the tips.

Victor let out a soft groan, holding their cocks in place as their heads slid past each other, gasping as Yuuri brushed against the sensitive underside. Victor’s breaths were slow and heavy, grasping Yuuri’s hand and bringing it to his cock while Victor took a hold of Yuuri’s, drawing his foreskin back over the tip with an upward stroke.

“Ahhh, Victor.” Yuuri moaned, it felt a lot better than it look as Victor stretched his foreskin over the heads of both their dicks. Yuuri felt his cock twitch within Victor’s hand as Victor moved slow, so much that it hardly be considered such, but to anyone watching, but the way the heads of their cocks continued to glide past each other, squeezed within Yuuri’s foreskin, went anything but untouched to Yuuri.

“Hows that?” Victor asked, reaching up with his free hand to brush some of Yuuri’s dark hair behind his ear. Their eyes connected and Yuuri gasped, eyes swelling with a feeling so har dot describe, but was just as pleasurable. “You love this?”

“Hmm hmm.” Yuuri couldn’t talk, he gyrated his hips lightly, wanting to feel more of that devine pleasure as their tips ground together between a copious amount of pre. Yuuri arched his back with a throaty moan, stroking his own cock as their heads continued to bump and nuzzle together. “Oh, Victor.”

“Already, Yuuri?” He purred, brushing the underside of his chin lightly as if to tease, his own hand pumping himself while he kept their tips connected within the sheath of Yuuri’s foreskin. “I’m close to.”

“Ohhh, Victor…” Yuuri moaned again, arousal burning hot inside of his gut, wanting to burst at any moment.

“Cum, like this…” His hand slid down the side of his neck. Yuuri threw his head back with a cry, feeling his warm seed rush from the tip of his cock, splashing against Victor’s head and flooding the tight space between his foreskin. Yuuri’s entire body shook as Victor’s subsequent orgasm rushed against his cock, making him shiver at such a delightfully strange sensation. Yuuri smiled lazy, humming in content as he pulled back, their cocks connected by a bridge of cloudy white semen.

 

“See?” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Yuuri returned it right away, feeling like they needed to make up for a lack of kissing during that session, their tongues eagerly sliding against each other, appreciating their unique taste as it quickly became messy. Victor parted, biting on Yuuri’s bottom lip, pulling down to expose his gums before he let it fall back into place.

 

“It wasn’t that bad, right?”

“I never hesitated.” Yuuri ran his hands through Victor’s hair as he pulled them both back onto the bed. “I was a tad confused.” He kissed him again with a humored smile, “But not disappointed.”

Victor chuckled, lifting himself up so he could look down into Yuuri’s beautiful dark eyes, “That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the requests this got my attention because really i'm still surprised


End file.
